


Unsaid.

by Wallnut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallnut/pseuds/Wallnut
Summary: Isa and Lea were just kids when they died.





	

**Author's Note:**

> found this angsty bit in my drafts, left over from akusai month ! Wish I had uploaded it sooner, oops.

They never said “I love you’s”.

When they kissed it was rough and careless, and when they caressed each other it was delicate and warm. They breathed each other in, fire and ice, and it was heartache, tenderness, love, and hatred all at once. They would burn each other to the ground before seeing them off with another. They were inseparable.

They were just kids when they died.

Radiant Garden was cloaked in darkness and screams were drowning out the last goodbyes of families, friends, and lovers. Isa and Lea couldn’t find a sanctuary; the last gummi ship had left the Garden a half hour ago. They ran, hands clasped tightly around each other’s. They passed the library where they had met years ago. Isa had been knocked over carelessly by an overexcited Lea, and a battle of wit had turned into friendship. The building was crumbling. The boys pressed on.

Dark creatures were emerging from the shadows. Yellow eyes glowed through the darkness, like wolves hunting for prey. Isa and Lea stopped at a park behind the library. The great pine tree that stood there was withering. It was where they had their first kiss. It had been where they’d had their first fight, too. Lea’s grip on Isa was tight. Stay here, or go? The sun had been blackened out and there was no real place to run. Finding a way to escape was out of the question. Screams could still be heard in the distance. They could find their families or risk being jumped by one of those glowing-eyed things. Isa’s eyes pleaded to stay.

They never thought it would end like this: hand in hand with nowhere to run to. The darkness crept closer. Isa has been 11 when he moved to Radiant Garden. Lea has lived there his whole life. The Garden was intertwined with their lives as much as their lives were intertwined with each other. Now it was all falling apart. The air was getting heavy. Lea idly wondered what it would be like, getting consumed by the darkness: would it hurt? Would it crush him or would he fall apart into a million pieces? Isa didn’t let himself think, only focused on one thing: fear. Fear of death, fear for his family. Fear of losing Lea.

They were just kids when they died.

They had never said “I love you.”


End file.
